David Schwimmer
David Lawrence Schwimmer (born November 2, 1966 in Astoria, Queens, New York) is an Emmy-nominated American actor and director for television and film, who gained popularity when playing Ross Geller on the hugely popular American sitcom Friends. Early Life Schwimmer was born in Astoria, Queens, New York, to Jewish parents, Arthur Schwimmer and Arlene Colman, and then lived in Valley Stream, Long Island, until he was 2 years old. He was raised in Los Angeles, California, where he attended Beverly Hills High School. Having attended Northwestern University’s summer “Cherub” program (the National High School Institute) in 1983, he subsequently enrolled at the university as a theater major, joining Delta Tau Delta Fraternity and Arts Alliance in addition to acting and directing. In 1988, along with seven other Northwestern graduates, he co-founded Chicago's Lookingglass Theatre Company. Career Schwimmer is best known for his role as palaeontologist Dr. Ross Geller in the television sitcom Friends. The program was hugely successful and Schwimmer, along with his co-stars, gained widespread and worldwide recognition among television viewers. He earned an Emmy Award nomination in the “Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series” category for the role in 1995. This made him the first cast member of Friends to receive such a nomination. Aside from acting, he also directed 10 episodes of the series. During the show’s 10-year run, Schwimmer appeared in numerous movies but perhaps gained most recognition outside of Friends playing Captain Herbert Sobel in the dramatic mini-series Band of Brothers. He was the first Friends character to host Saturday Night Live in 1995, with all the other main cast members to follow in his footsteps over the rest of the seasons in the '90s, apart from Matt LeBlanc who never hosted. Schwimmer played himself on the HBO series Curb Your Enthusiasm. He also appeared in the TV series The Wonder Years. In 2005, Schwimmer portrayed the main protagonist in the independent drama Duane Hopwood, and received positive reviews for his role as an alcoholic looking to turn his life around. In 2007, David directed his first film, the British comedy Run, Fat Boy, Run, produced by Robert Jones, where he teamed up with British actor Simon Pegg. He had previously starred with Pegg in the movie Big Nothing and briefly in Band of Brothers. He is currently in talks to direct Simon Pegg's and Nick Frost's new project Paul. Personal Life Schwimmer dated Natalie Imbruglia and Mili Avital, (broke up in 2001) and Carla Alapont. After they broke up in 2003, he was linked to Emmanuelle Perret amongst others. Selected Filmography *1989: A Deadly Silence (TV) *1992: The Wonder Years (TV series) *1994-2004: Friends (TV series) *1994: Monty (TV series) *1995: The Party Favor *1998: Kissing a Fool *1998: Six Days Seven Nights *1998: Apt Pupil *2000: Love & Sex *2000: Picking Up the Pieces *2001: Band of Brothers (TV mini-series) *2001: Hotel *2005: Duane Hopwood *2005: Madagascar (voice) *2005: Curb Your Enthusiasm *2006: Big Nothing *2007: Run, Fat Boy, Run (Director) *2008: Madagascar 2 (voice) *2008: Nothing But the Truth External Links David Schwimmer at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Actors